The unknown son
by PhantomSnape01
Summary: Hermione and a certain teacher had one night thing and went their seperate ways. But then almost nine months later?
1. Chapter 1

**_Characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except for Sykes. He is my own creation. So please reveiw and give suggestions _**

Chapter I

It had been almost fifteen years, since she had last seen him. It had been one night of passion and reckless abandons. They had both been drunk and it had happened so quickly. She didn't regret it, because the most wonderful thing had arrived eight months later. It had been a premature birth and she had almost lost him. He was a beautiful baby; a head full of jet black hair, which he had never lost to this day, ebony black eyes, that seemed to hold her most guarded secret. He had a fair complexion, which hadn't changed. He hadn't been an angry baby, but he wasn't a haay baby either. He didn't cry or whine, but he didn't smile or laugh. But he did smirk and he could glare at a month old.

Her adorable baby boy had grown into the lanky teenager who sat beside her, fuming silently. He wore dark blue jeans, a grey T-shirt, a black and green jacket, and brand new black converses. His hair was cut short and slightly spiked; but if he grew it out itwavy and grew backaway from his face.His majestic ebony eyes were hidden behind dark thin rimmed sunglasses. He hadn't said word since they had left Londen.

"You can't be mad at me forever, Sykes." she muttered, not taking her eyes off the road. He mumbled something and she knew he had rolled his eyes.

"I can try." he snapped, his arms crossed in front of his chest. She took a deep breath as she turned down a side road, canopyed by trees.

"You like it here, I promise." she chimed, hoping to put him in a better mood.

"Doubt it." was all that came as a reply. She rolled her eyes and pulled into the driveway of a two story house. A man was waiting for them. He had unruly black hair and wore round wide brimmed glasses.

"Hermione!" he shouted, as she got out. She smiled and ran to hug him.

"Oh, Harry. It's so good to see you." she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

_Sykes's POV_

I rolled my eyes, as my mother hugged her best friend from her school days. My mother was so pathatic. Her friend, a Harry Potter, was, supposedly, this famous wizard who survived the killing curse. Ohhh, that's so amazing. I rolled my eyes again. I walk to the rear of the car and let my dog, Bruno, out. He is a giant black long haired German Shepherd, who I've had since I was three. It seems like my mother has completely forgotten about me, so I lean against the trunk and pat Bruno on the head. I hear a door open and shut, a red headed woman had come out the house, followed by a little red headed boy.

"Ginny!" my mother cries, running and hugging the woman as well. By the look of it, you would suspect that my mother doesn't have any friends what so ever. The little boy is only about five or six, but I can already tell he is going to be a dunderhead.

"Oh, Hermione. It's so good to see you." the woman replied, hugging her back. I try not to gag, but it is so pathatic. A girl, about eleven or twelve came out of the house and ran to the woman. She had black hair and alot of freckles; she was followed by a boy the same age and same hair and he too had freckles.

"Oh, joy, twins." I mutter, talking myself; I've realized, I do that alot. I figure because no one is intellagent enough out there to talk to, so I'd rather talk to myself.

"Hermione, this is Arty," the woman named Ginny introduced, pointing to the little boy, "and those are Lilian and Jamie." she continued, pointing to the twins.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Ms. Hermione." the older boy said, smiling and holding out his hand. My mother shook and laughed.

"They are so polite." she commented. I usually like it when no one is paying attention to me, but I hate to be ignored. I clear my thoart loud enough for then to notice me, but short enough not to give myself away.

"Who is this, fine young lad?" the woman asked, smiling at me. I smirked back, but it quickly turned into a frown. I never smile.

"This is my son, Sykes." my mother introduced, walking over and brushing piece of my hair out of my face.

"Hello, Sykes. I'm Harry and this is my wife, Ginny. There are three of our children-" The man started.

"Arty, Lilian and Jamie." I finish, showing I'm not completely deaf. He smiled and held out his hand. I guess he wanted me to shake it, but I decided just stare at him. It made him look like a complete idiot. He finally put his hand down, putting it in his pocket.

"Don't you have another daughter?" my mother asked, disturbing the awkward silence.

"Yes, Mary. How old are you, Sykes?" Ginny asked, smiling at me.

"Fourteen, fifteen June the Twenth."I answered, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Well, you and Mary should get along fine. She turns fifteen in August." Harry explained. The twins walk up to me and stare at me, like the dunderheads they probably are.

"You remind me someone." The girl said. I cock my eyebrow and rolled my eyes. Like I cared.

"Who, dear?" her mother asked, all eyes turning to her.

"I'm not sure. Jamie, does he remind you of someone?" she asked her brother. He took a step toward me and looked me up and down. He was rubbing his chin. He thought any harder he might actually have an idea.

"Yea, Professor Snape." he finally said


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter VI**

She felt her face turn red and her heart fall into her stomach. Was it that obivious, that an eleven year old could tell. Her son rolledhis eyes and snorted.Ginny covered her mouth with her hand, trying to surpress a giggle.

"That' s mean, Jamie." she said, swatting him on the back of the head. Harry chuckled and nodded. Hermione smiled weakly and stole a glance at her son; his posture hadn't changed.

"So, where is Mary?" she asked, trying to change the subject. Harry shruggled.

"Mary, come out here, please." he yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth. Sykes yawned as he walked back to the car and took out his backpack.

He heard the front door slam. He turned to get a look at their oldest daughter. He froze in his tracks. She was beautiful. She had long alburn red hair and the greenest eyes; she wore blue jeans shorts and a red tank top with a lion on it.He took a deep breath and regained control. He wasn't going to let anyone know he had faltered. She walked over to her parents and smiled.

"Hermione this is Mary." Harry introduced. "Mary, this is Hermione and her son, Sykes." he finished. His mom and the girl shook her hands. Then she turned to stare at him.

He was gorgious. She forgot herself for a moment and just stared at him. He cocked an eyebrow and smirked. Suddenly, she realized and put out her hand, just like her father.

"Hi, Sykes. It's nice to meet you." she said, smiling. He nodded and crossed his arms in front of his chest .

"Doesn't he remind you of Prof. Snape, Mary?" Lilian asked, breaking the silence. She looked him over. He did remind her of her potion master, but she couldn't say that, it was rude and mean.

"A little bite, but Prof. Snape is uglier." she replied, laughing softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Here is the begged for chapter 4. So enjoy and keep up the reviews. During the computer conversation; Krum's words are underlined and Sykes aren't._**

**Chapter IV**

He looked around his new room. It was smaller then his old one and it needed to be redecorated. The walls were light blue with matchign curtains. It made him want to vomit. He sat his suitcase on the queen size bed and sat down beside it. He took out his wand and took a deep breath.

"Room Repeato." he said, pointing his wand at the closed door. The walls turned a light gold, with black drapes. The bedspread changed into red burgundy, black, and good comfoter and so did the pillows, with black sheets. The bedframe went form a light wooden to a dark magony.Two matching empty bookcase appeared, a giant desk, and a dresser.He smirked and put his wand on the dresser.

"Better." he said, unzipping his suitcase. His Dumstrung red robe uniform was on the very top; he took it out and hung it in the closet. It was followed by his other clothing. His socks, t-shirt, sweat pants, and undergarments were put in the dresser. His notebooks and school books went in the desk; and finally his giant book collection were put on the shelf in ABC order. It looked almost like home. He put his suitcase and bookbag in the bottom of his closet and shutted the door. He sat on the bed again and looked up at the ceiling. There was a knock at the door as he laid back.

"Who is it?" he said, not opening his eyes.

"It's me, your loving mother." came the reply. That had yet to be determined. He rolled his eyes and got up.He opened the door and was met with his mother, holding another giant box.

"Your stereo and prized cds." she announced, sitting it on the bed. He smirked and nodded.

"Thank you, mother." he said, opening the box. She dusted off her hands and looked around.

"Why am I not surprised." she chuckled, walking to the door. He looked at her and smirked. She closed the door and left him alone. He wasn't very fond of change, unlike her.

He put his stereo on top of the dresser and his cd rack beside it; he had about forty cds all together, mainly american bands, he had ordered over the internet; Simple Plan, Green Day, Panic at the Disco, Fall Out Boy and afew mixed cds. He looked at the bottom of the box and found his laptop. He might be a wizard, but he still loved technology.; he swore a wizard created it and a muggles stole it. He sat it on the desk and plugged it in. It hummed to life, before going to his desktop. He sat down as he clicked on Yahoo Messanger. He had fourteen emails and only one of his friends were on; Dagus Krum.

"_I hate it here"_ he typed The computer chimed as Krum wrote back.

_"I feel so sorry for you, bro. It must be horrible."_

_"It is. My mother's friends have four kids, a five year old and two eleven year olds." _

_"Is there anything you like there?"_

_"Well, they have a fourteen year old daughter, she's decent." _

_"Cool, so r u done unpacking?"_

_"Just got finished."_

_"R u still going to Drumstrung?"_

_"Of course, why wouldn't I?"_

_"I don't now. I thought since you moved in a Hogwart's house."_

_"No way am I going to go to that school. I'm demented, not insane."_

_"LoL. I got to go. My father is calling me." _

_" see ya, tell your dad and mum i said hi." _

_"O.k. See ya." _

He existed out and closed his laptop. He stretched and closed his eyes. He turned the desk lamp on and leaned back in the hair. He didn't hear or see his door open.

"Wow, how did you do this?" Mary asked, looking at the room. He looked and glared.

"Do you know what knocking is?" he snapped, standing up and stepping in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, but your mum wants to know if your hungry." she replied, taking a deep breath. He realized and nodded.

"A little bite." he muttered, pushing her out and closing the door behind him.

**_I based his room on mine and my book and cd collection. And yes, Dagus is Victor Krum's son. I made up that spell, so..._**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

His mother and Mrs. Potter were in the kitchen making something that didn't seem all that great and he grimaced when he made the mistake of peeking into the boiling pot on the stove. He sat down at the table and propped his head up on his hand.

"Are finished settling in, Sykes?" Mrs. Potter asked him smiling. He rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. He was determined to fight his mother's decision as long as possible.

"Come on, Sykes. Cheer up, please." his mother said looking over at him with a slighly glare in her eyes. He rolled his eyes again and leaned back in the chair.

"Do you like quidditch, Sykes?" Mrs. Potter asked trying to lighten the mood. He shrugged his shoulders again.

"He loves it. He's one of the top players at Drumstrung, aren't you?" his mother answered for him.

"I guess." he mumbled almost to soft for them to hear. There was an awkward silence for a little while until the twins came through the back door.

"What's your dog's name?" the boy asked Sykes. Suddenly he remembered about Bruno.

"Oh Shit!" he yelped standing up and running out of the house.

"Bartlebie Sykes Granger!" Hermione yelled, suddenly horrified by her son's obscene language; she was ignored.

"Don't worry, Hermione. Every child slips up every now and then." Ginny told her. She nodded and returned back to chopping the vegetables.

Sykes bolted toward the car where his dog laid under the car trying to stay out of the heat. The animal lifted its head at the approach of its master.

"I'm sorry, boy. You must be so hungry and thirsty. Come on." Sykes said kneeling down and patting the large dog on the head. Bruno tried to lick his face and then he followed after his master like the good dog he was.

"He come inside if you like, Sykes." Mrs. Potter called through the window. Sykes nodded and almost smiled. She just went up a few notches on his approvel scale. He opened the door and led his dog into the house by his collar.

**I know this chapter is short. But this was all I could think of. I decided to continue the stories with the most reviews. **


End file.
